What's the harm
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: Will meets Sonny for the first time.. They have an immediate connection, and a little liquid courage fuels the situation. Hope this helps you to feel better love.
1. Chapter 1

What's the harm?

WILL'S POV

"I don't want to be here!" Will insisted as his soon to be EX best friend drug him through the doors of the newest club in Salem.

"Come on Will!" T said "Let loose already." He grunted as he pulled Will mercilessly further into the club. "I just landed a job here a couple weeks ago and this my friend is a happening club!"

"I don't care!" Will whined. "I don't have time for this…. I have four assignments due this week AND I have mid terms that I need to be thinking about!"

"DUDE!" T groaned… "You study 24/7" "I mean come on… you may as well be a monk!" He laughed when Will stuck out his tongue.. "Just give me one night..okay?"

"Fine.." Will sighed in resignation. He shrugged his coat off and dropped in onto the back of the chair.

T motioned at someone from the bar and a couple minutes later a guy arrived with a couple of beers on a tray. "You taking a busman's holiday tonight T?" he asked.

"Nah… you know just dragging my anti social friend here out for the night! T said laughing and clapping Will on the back.

"Will-Ben" "Ben this is my best friend since 3rd grade.. Will Horton." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you Will, have a good time tonight." Ben said before turning and making his way back to the bar.

Will sat and nursed his beer, doing his best to ignore T and his constant chatter about every woman in the bar. He preferred to just watch the comings and goings of the people that milled around the bar.

The door opened his cousin Abby came in giggling and pushing on the gorgeous brunette that followed her closely. He threw back his head and laughed heartily at something that she said in response. He shook his head and ushered her to the bar.

"…..HELLO EARTH TO WILL!" T said, following his gaze.

"WILL…. " T said a little louder.

"Uh sorry." Will said, tearing his gaze off of the brunette. A pink stain colored his cheeks. "What were you saying?"

"Welll" T said drawing out the word, "I was just saying that Abigail was here and we should invite her over for a drink, But I am guessing that you noticed her arrival."

"Yeah!" Will said, "I was just thinking that I need to get out more…" "I didn't realize that Abigail was with someone… I thought you were going to ask her out?" he asked.

"Yeah… well I was, but Ben beat me to it." "But he is a good guy!" T said shrugging.

"Huh?" Will asked thoroughly confused, even as he watched Abby make her way across the bar and lean across to lock lips with the bartender that Will had met earlier.

T looked from Will to Abigail, then to Sonny as the pieces clicked together for him. "Nah Will… That's Sonny, my new Boss." He said indicating the guy that had come in with Abby.

"He is the manager here?" Will asked.

"Well yeah, and the owner!" T clarified. "And a nice guy!" he added. "Be right back."

He disappeared through the crowd and reemerged by the bar. Will watched as he ordered more drinks and then talked to the group animatedly pointing toward the table where he sat.

When he returned he carried a tray with a six pack of shots.. Jose, Jim, and Jack… he said putting the tray on the table… and "I brought Abby to say hi!" T said looking proud of himself.

"Will!" She squealed. "I haven't seen you in forever." She dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I've missed you!" "We have to celebrate you taking the night off."

Will grinned at her. "Sorry I haven't been around much… but I have been working extra hard this semester." He said in the way of an apology.

"To taking a break!" She said raising a shot glass.. waiting expectantly for Will and T to follow her lead. They downed the shots and then T raised a second glass… "To good times and even better friends!" He said clinking his glass to Will and Abigails. They threw the alcohol back and T immediately raised his hand signaling for another round from the bar.

Will was just about to protest when a perky red head made her way to the table. "Hey there Tad… wanna dance with me?" she asked.

"Hell yeah!" T said jumping up and following her out onto the dance floor. The song ended just as they started to move… but in typical T fashion he didn't even seem to notice. He just continued until the opening sounds of the newest Pit Bull song blared from the speakers. Abby stood and looked across the room to the bar… she waved to Ben, who had just picked up a tray laden with their next round of shots.

Will watched as the brunette…. The one that he was sure was going to star in his fantasies for the next year or so… said a few words and then took the tray from the other man.

SONY'S POV

Sonny laughed at Abigails antics.. She was a pain in his ass sometimes, but she was his favorite cousin and he was more than relieved to see her doing better after her last break up. Things had ended very ugly for her and his business partner and he felt responsible since he was the one that introduced them. Thank God she had known Ben before he had hired him… and besides they seemed like a good fit for each other. And in the interest of full disclosure he had told Ben in detail, what he would do to him for breaking her heart.

He followed her into Club TBD, he was supposed to be taking the night off…. But does the owner ever really get a night off…. Besides all of his friends either had a boyfriend… or a girlfriend… or they worked here, so here he was again.

Once he made it to the counter and waited for Abby and Ben to complete their usual PDA , he said "Wow looks like a good night for the club." He indicated the dance floor that was overflowing with people. Ben nodded. "Yep, it's a good crowd here tonight."

"Abigail!" T said joining them. "What's up?"

"Hey T!" she said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked. "Isn't it your night off?"

"Yep!" T said. "Ben will you set me up with a six pack of shots… Jose, Jim, and Jack.. if you don't mind." "Abigail, you in?"

"Oh no, no, no…" she laughed… "Nice try though.

T gave her his best wounded look. "What? I was just asking if you would help me get Will to Loosen up?"

"What? Will is here?" She said excitedly looking around the club. "He hasn't been out with you in forever!" she squealed.

"Precisely my point!" T said laughing, and pointing to the corner table where Will was sitting. "So come on… have a shot… help me out?" he asked.

"Okay.. I'm in." Abby said.

"Wait who is this you are talking about?" Sonny said curiously looking over to where T had pointed for Abigail. His mouth dropped open as he took in the sight of the drop dead gorgeous blonde sitting there alone.

"Just my best friend…" T said shrugging "One that is determined to live like a monk, and one that I am determined to loosen up… somehow."

"Surely someone one who looks like that wouldn't have any trouble finding someone to loosen him up…" Sonny marveled.

"He is a serious student" Abigail said… at the same time T laughed… "He may as well be a hermit." Sonny laughed and waved away the stack of bills that T pulled from his wallet.

He leaned back against the bar and decided that there was absolutely no harm in looking. That man was too damn gorgeous for his own damn good.

He watched as T and Abigail made their way over and the shots quickly disappeared. T raised his hand to signal for another round.

There were subtle changes in the way that the blonde behaved and Sonny wandered if T even noticed. They would be just about impossible for anyone to notice… well anyone who wasn't watching as close as he was at the moment.

The beautiful blonde who had been holding himself rigid in the chair was now slouched back comfortably and Sonny would bet that he didn't realize that his head was bobbing along to the beat of the music.

A bold little redhead made her way to the table, she sauntered up and said a few words to T, it wasn't more than 30 seconds before he was following her out to the dance floor. As one song blended into the other Abigail stood she was looking their way, it only took him a second or two to figure out that she wanted Ben to dance with her.

Ah What the hell?he thought. Can't be any harm in just introducing myself.

He took the tray of drinks from Ben and waved him off. Then he took a deep breath and moved through the crowd.

When he made it to the table, he set the drinks down. "Hi!" he said. The blonde glanced up and he was lost in the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hi!" The blonde God answered. JESUS even the boys voice was sin. It sounded like velvet and sent his pulse racing.

"Hi!" Sonny said dumbly.

That earned him a giggle. "You already said that!" The blonde teased.

"Oh…. Yeah, right!" "I'm Sonny" he stammered. He mentally cursed himself. "Get it together Kiriakis, you aren't 15 for Christ's sake"

"Nice to meet you, Sonny" "I'm Will" Will said grinning at him….God those lips, perfection…. Sonny's imagination seemed to be in full working order tonight… or more truthfully in overdrive was probably more accurate.

Will looked at him… and waited… Finally Sonny realized that he was waiting for a response. He dropped into the chair across from Will… Well it was that let Will see his knees buckle from his mischievous smile. "So… how come you aren't dancing?" He asked, trying to get himself together.

"Oh… well I am a terrible dancer." Will confessed "And besides no one has asked me." He added as an afterthought.

"Oh?" Sonny replied. The throb of the next intoxicating beat flowed from the speakers. Sonny picked one of the shots and downed it in a quick gulp. He winced as the liquor burned the back of his throat.

He smiled as Will's eyes widened. Sonny indicated the remaining shot glasses and waited as Will swallowed another.

Once Will was done and placed the glass on the table… Sonny held his hand out… Will's eyes jumped to his. "I'm asking!" Sonny said getting to his feet.

Will sat there, not moving a muscle… Sonny could see the indecision warring in his eyes. He waited patiently for Will's decision… and was rewarded with an electric spark through his veins when Will's hand slid into his.

Sonny led him onto the dance floor, and let go of his hand. He started to move to the beat of the music, watching Will intensely as he shuffled back and forth on the dance floor.

Will had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen, when he shrugged his shoulders and gave Sonny a sheepish smile.

He held up one finger, indicating that Will should stay right there. He disappeared back to the table and reappeared a minute later with two more shots… He gave Will one and he slung the other back himself. He took the glasses and shoved them onto the nearest table and hurried back to Will.

After the shot Will began to move with a little more abandon. The music pounded in Sonny's ears, his blood rushed through his veins, as he placed his hands on Will's hips and guided him forward. Sonny guided him closer and groaned aloud when Will slotted one leg in between his.

Sonny realized really quick that this was a bad idea when Will's upper thigh brushed his already rock hard cock… What the hell he hasn't even kissed this guy? Yet somewhere in the back of his mind the warning that this situation could easily spiral out of control beat at him… but he pushed it away, as Will's hands found their way into his back pockets, his fingers flexing against his ass cheeks. What could be the harm in a little harmless distraction.

WILL'S POV

Will wasn't sure where this sudden need to follow his gut had come from. He had always been an Err on the side of caution kind of person, hadn't he. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was this hot as fuck guy in front of him. He surely wasn't drunk, but he was feeling braver and bolder than he could ever remember feeling in the past.

Sonny stood before him… "I'm asking" he said extending his hand.

Everything in Will's body was crying out for him to take this man's hand, "What's the harm in one dance?"

Making up his mind – grabbing his 3rd .. or was it his 4th shot of the night. He downed it and took Sonny's hand. He followed him on the dance floor, until Sonny dropped his hand. He hadn't been lying he wasn't a good dancer…. But he wasn't terrible either. But….

FUCK! Lord Jesus have mercy. The gorgeous man started moving to the beat of the music… and yeah…. Well there should be a law against that. Will was so busy trying to keep from drooling that he was barely managing to shuffle his feet.

He was snapped back into reality when Sonny stopped moving and holding up a finger, asking him to wait. Will waited for him to return…"Way to go Horton…. He probably thinks you are an idiot" Will thought. When he did he had yet another shot for each of them. Will worked hard trying to keep the embarrassment from coloring his cheeks yet again as he took the shot. He handed the glass back to Sonny and watched as he sat them on the nearest unoccupied table.

He tried to pay more attention this time when Sonny started to move. He moved a little more freely to the music. He suppressed a groan when Sonny's hand found his hips pulling him closer. Will moved forward until his leg was slotted between Sonny's, the way that he had seen people dance the few times he had been inside a club. He thought he heard a moan… but dismissed the thought until he felt the prominent bulge against his upper thigh.

They danced until a slow sang came on. "Do you want to rest?" Sonny asked. Will thought about that for a couple minutes, before looping his arms around Sonny's neck and shaking his head no.

The truth was simply that he hadn't felt this good in a long time… and it wasn't ready for it to end.

"Do you?" he asked reluctantly.

Sonny's arms tightened around Will, holding him impossibly closer. "Nope, I am good!"

Will swayed in Sonny's arms, neither said another word. Both were afraid to break the spell.

"Hey Will…" T said, breaking the quiet, as he touched his shoulder…. "I uh… yeah I gotta go man"

"What?" Will sputtered "No…. you drug me here remember…. And I am not ready to go yet."

"Sorry Dude… but Janine needs a ride home…." He said indicating the red head behind him.

Will opened his mouth to complain again, but Sonny interrupted whatever protest had been on his lips. "Go ahead T.. I will make sure Will gets home."

"Cool!" T said…. "Later!"

"Unbelievable!" Will muttered as he watched T go.

"No worries!" Sonny said pulling Will close again.

Will allowed himself to be cajoled.

He really wasn't ready to go. He allowed his cheek to brush Sonny's. Resting against his strong jaw, covered by a little more than a 5 o'clock shadow. His fingers wove their way into the dark brown tresses that were soft enough to be mistaken for spun silk.

He leaned back, Sonny's eyes were rich brown, the color reminded Will of Melted Milk Chocolate. The slope of his nose was perfection, his chin strong. His eyes continued their journey and he was surprised to see Sonny's breath hitch in his throat. The deep purple button down that graced his magnificent chest was unbuttoned at the top two buttons. A few dark hairs were visible in the space between the buttons, Will's mouth watered at the thought of tasting him there. No doubt there would be more if he pushed the shirt aside to inspect his chest. Will shuddered with need, at the thought of what he would find beneath the other mans jeans.

Given that the bottom half of their bodies were pressed tightly together, he had a pretty good idea. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he thought about it.

It took an exorbant amount of effort to pull his gaze back up to meet Sonny's. Sonny had a knowing smirk painted on his face. His eyes were suddenly blown wide open and his eyebrows arched up….

Will wondered for the briefest of moments if he had actually voiced some of the thoughts that were racing through his mind.

"What" He asked Sonny.

"Ummm Will!" Sonny said gnawing on his bottom lip for a moment before he continued. "I am all for that… believe me….. but well maybe… not here… we could go somewhere more….. private."

SONNY'S POV

Will shook his head… "Unbelievable" he mumbled.

"No worries!" he said, urging Will to relax against him once again.

He resisted the urge to sigh when Will's cheek rested against his own, then had to bite back a protest when Will leaned back to separate the top portions of their bodies.

Will's eyes met his and then continued down a path, touching on his face, the bridge of his nose… his lips and neck, them venturing lower.

Sonny watched with rapt attention as Wills eyes traveled further. His tongue darted out and slid over his lips.

He was busily wondering what he had gotten himself into. How was he going to get Will safely to his door and then leave him there. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he was shocked to feel the glide of skin against skin.

He couldn't help the wide eyed expression that must have graced his face as he realized that Wills fingers were toying with the hair between his navel and the band of his boxers. How in the hell had he missed the moment when Will had shoved his underwear a little lower on his hips and dipped his fingers beneath the button closure.

"Um… Will….." he managed for force out. "Yeah… Um I am all for that… but maybe we should….. I don't know go to a place more….. private."

A look of confusion crossed his face… then he looked down at his hand…"OH!" he said softly, blushing furiously yet again.

Sonny couldn't help but grin at him. Damn…. Did he have any idea how cute he is? He also noticed that even though his cheeks were tinged with bright pink, he didn't move his hand. Sonny drew in a breath and waited patiently to see what Will's next move would be. Thinking to himself that he doesn't even know this man yet and already it is apparent that he could easily be the death of Sonny.

Will shifted from one foot to the other. Sonny watched his pull his bottom lip between his teeth, and nibble on it.

"Your place or mine?" Will said finally, looking at Sonny hopefully.

"Let's go!" Sonny said… taking Will's hands.

They made their way out of the club and into the parking lot.

The Chilly autumn air washed over Sonny, giving him pause. His brain flying a mile a minute, "Am I really going this?" "I just met this guy.." "This is sooo not me.." he thought drawing air into his lungs.

"Uh… Will…" He began "Are you sure?" he asked, offering him an out..

Will turned to face him, a grin spread wide across his face. He moved in closer and pushed Sonny against the closest car. Will leaned in until they were molded together from chest to hip. Will's hands slid into his hair and held him still as those glorious lips covered his own.

Sonny's gasp of pleasure was all that Will needed to gain entrance into the recesses of his mouth. The glide over Will's tongue along his made his toes curl in his shoes. A groan tore from his throat.

Sonny had been kissed, plenty of times…. Hell he had been more than kissed, plenty of times. But nothing had ever affected him this way.

His arms wrapped themselves around Will… tugging him closer.

When Will broke the kiss and pulled back, Sonny could tell that he wasn't the only one that was affected by the kiss. His chest heaved as he gulped in large mouthfuls of fresh chilly air.

"God Help me Will" Sonny said… "But I am going to take that as a yes."

Will nodded and righted himself, then pulled Sonny away from the car.

"Come on" Sonny gestured, "My apartment is right across here." He led Will across the street and into an apartment building.

WILL'S POV

He followed closely behind Sonny… Admiring the way his ass looked in those jeans. Pushing all thought from his mind except for one…. This is what he wanted… consequences be dammed.

He could hardly contain the need to shove Sonny against something… anything… and kiss him senseless. He could still taste him on his tongue. Reminding him that he hadn't had nearly enough.

Finally Sonny stopped in front of a door and fiddled with his keys for a couple minutes until finally the door swung open.

Sonny stood aside and allowed Will to enter before him. Will walked into the living room and turned to face Sonny, waiting until he got inside and pushed the door closed. Will took the couple of necessary steps forward.

He stepped forward urging Sonny back against the door. He put a hand against the door on either side of his head, framing him in. He brushed their lips together, but didn't linger there. He followed a trail over to his ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth sucking gently on it, before moving down to nibble on his neck.

Sonny's head dropped back against the door exposing more of his neck to Will's assault. Will made his way past Sonny's adams apple, dipping his tongue into the hollow space at the base of his throat. He flattened his tongue there and was surprised at the erratic beat of Sonny's pulse.

Somehow knowing Sonny was as turned on as he was just fueled the fire. His hands moved from their position on the door. Taking hold of the front of Sonny's shirt Will pulled it apart, sending buttons flying across the room.

His eyes drank in the sight of Sonny's bare chest, noting that he was right, his chest was covered in a sprinkling of dark hair with a delicious trail leading into his jeans.

Will leaned forward and flicked his tongue over one of Sonny's pebbled nipples, smiling to himself when he saw that Sonny's hands had curled into fists at his sides.

He was emboldened…. Empowered even more with Sonny's obvious reaction to his ministrations. Will dropped to his knees in front of Sonny, taking the opportunity to run his tongue through the trail that promised to lead him straight to heaven. Will unbuttoned and unzipped Sonny's pants pulling them down from his hips. He pushed them all the way to his ankles. Then he rubbed his cheek against Sonny's erection that was straining against the material of his boxer briefs.

Will opened his mouth and blew warm air over Sonny.

"FUCK WILL" Sonny said… his knee's buckling underneath him.

Will took Sonny's hands and guided them to his shoulders before pulling the underwear down to join Sonny's jeans.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Sonny's shaft and rubbed him experimentally swiping his thumb across the head. He licked his lips and closed his eyes… his tongue darted out to taste Sonny before taking him into his mouth.

"Yes…. Will…..yes…yes… Sonny chanted as Will took him further, bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue over the tip, tasting the pre cum that dripped from him. His fist beat against the door in rhythm with the strokes of Will's tongues.

One of his hands came to rest in Will's hair, twisting, guiding him…. Until he could take no more… Will was surprised when Sonny used his hair to pull his mouth off of him. "Jesus Will" he said his chest heaving with the effort to breathe.

Will grinned up at him from the floor. "You Could've…." He started…

SONNY'S POV

Sweet Jesus in heaven…. Was Will about to say what he thought he was going to say… His knees buckled at the thought of Will… swallowing his cream… the mere thought of him sucking him until…

"Shhhhh" He said… "Please Will…. Don't finish that sentence…." Sonny said quickly… quickly kicking his shoes and pants off.

He held his hand out to Will pulling him from his knees… kissing him quickly.

"Bedroom…" He mumbled against Will's lips. He began walking him backwards until they were met with another closed door….

"Hmmm" Sonny said… "Turnabout seems like fair play right Will?" Without giving time for a response Sonny captured his mouth, plunging his tongue inside, trying to devour Will.

The guttural moan that escaped Will went straight to Sonny's shaft. He was lengthing… thickening even more if that was possible. At that moment he remembered his agenda. Reaching down he twisted the knob, but held the door so that Will would not fall….

He broke their kiss and grabbed the tail of the polo that Will was wearing, he whipped it over his head and tossed it to the floor. His hands were everywhere at once. His fingers caressed Will's ribs, his thumbs grazing his nipples… before trailing his knuckles down washboard abs… Fuck when he isn't being a monk and studying this guy must fucking live in a gym….

His fingers worked the button fly of Will's jeans loose and shoved the jeans down over his hips without preamble.

Will wasted no time in kicking his own shoes off…. Followed by his pants. Sonny gave him a gentle shove back on to the bed and crawled over him. Sonny kissed him again.. before reaching into the drawer on the bedside table. Pulling out the lube and a condom he laid them beside Wills head on the pillow…

Sonny's stomach clenched when Will's eyes glided closed and his lips parted… "God… Will… I want you like I have never wanted anything in my life…" Sonny said.

Will grinned up at him… "What's stopping you?" he said

That was all the invitation that Sonny needed. He moved in between Will's knees pushing one of them to the side. Sonny sat back on his heels and put a hand on Will's knee sliding his fingers up his thigh. Sonny took Will in his hand and stroked him until Will was trembling beneath him, before he popped the top of the bottle of lube and slicked his fingers.

He brought his hand to Will's entrance circling him before entering him slowly with one finger… moving it in and out experimentally, he could already tell that Will was different than anyone else that he had ever been with. Somehow Will felt….. well he couldn't really explain it… but.. New seemed like a good word.

Sonny added another finger, stretching him…. Scissoring them apart, making way for a third finger, which he inserted and noticed Will's sudden intake of breath.

"You Okay?" He asked as he stopped the movement of his fingers. Will took a couple deep breaths and then nodded…

"I am better than okay" he said urging Sonny forward. Sonny pulled his fingers from Will's body and sheathed himself…. Adding plenty of additional lube before he took ahold of himself and guided his shaft to Will's entrance and pushed slowly inside.

Will reached down to grab his knees pulling them toward his chest, and felt Sonny slip even further inside.

"Hmmm" Will groaned, wrapping his legs around Sonny's waist.. meeting him thrust for thrust. Sonny reached above Will, grabbing the headboard, using it for leverage as he pumped into Will again and again…

Will's head was thrown back, his bottom lip held hostage between his teeth, His hands twisted in the coverlet that Sonny hadn't bothered throwing out of the way… If it weren't for the constant stream of appreciative moans coming from him… Sonny would seriously wonder if he was hurting him… Damn the boy was tight, his muscles gripping Sonny like a vise.

Sonny was trying to hold out…. He wanted to be a gentleman, his goal was for Will get there first… but he was holding on by a thread, especially after the scene at the door.

He reached between their bodies and took hold of Will's cock. Pumping him in his fist…. Watching Will fall apart before him, pushed ever closer to the edge. Sonny changed his angel the slightest bit, hitting Will's prostrate…. Will shuddered spilling into Sonny's hand, crying out his name….

Sonny had held back about as much as he possibly could. His hips faltered losing their rhythm as he felt Will's cum pour into his hand. He was so hard… his shaft so sensitive, Sonny was on the verge of tears when release came just a mere minute behind Will.

They lay together, catching their breath… "That was….." Will began…

"FUCKING AMAZING!" Sonny finished for him, before going to the bathroom and cleaning up. He brought Will a clean cloth and then urged him to scramble beneath the covers. Sonny crawled in behind him and pulled him close.

A couple of hours later Sonny was roused awake by a movement beside him… he sat up… looking at Will…. Who was sleeping peacefully, he must have just shifted in his sleep… He gazed at Will….. facing the fact that Will was no one night stand… in fact he wondered if he would ever get his fill. Sonny wanted nothing more than to wake him up for round 2, but held off… Will had several shots at the bar and Sonny was going to kick the shit out of himself if Will was upset when he awoke.

WILL'S POV

He woke alone in a strange bed… He sat up gingerly… He ached everywhere… His head… probably thanks to the array of different shots last night… His arms ached, his stomach muscles were tight, his jaw muscles seemed tense and he had the most delicious ache in his ass…

"Hmmmm" He said moving to the edge of the bed. He saw on the night stand there was a clean pair of underwear on top of the clothes that he had on the night before, folded neatly. Will tugged them on and then went in search of Sonny.

He did not find him in the apartment, but he did find a note that Sonny had to run to the club to open for a delivery and that Will should walk over if he wanted.

Will grinned and went to the bathroom…. He squirted some toothpaste on his finger and did the best he could to clean his teeth and get rid of the morning breath. He ran his hands through his hair… but it didn't do much good. Will glanced down at the comb on the counter… thought about it for all of 2 seconds and then quickly combed his hair…

Then he walked over to the club… He found Sonny behind the counter going over a purchase invoice. "Hey there!" he said

"Mmmm morning" Sonny said smiling at him. "How do you feel?"

"Great!" Will said… "Except that I woke up alone." He said shyly.

"Oh… Sorry" Sonny said "I promise that won't happen next time."

"I am holding you to that!" Will said leaning across the bar for a kiss.

They were just breaking apart… when T came back from the storage room. "Okay Boss all done, and I forgot to say it but thanks for making sure my buddy got home safe last night." He rambled… before finally looking up to see Will settling on a barstool.

"My Pleasure!" Sonny answered T, winking at Will.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

Will stood in the bathroom, fussing over his hair. He had already been in there for a half hour. Finally he decided to just let it fall the way it wanted to… He splashed some after shave on and walked out into his bedroom, which by the way looked like it had been ravaged by a tornado.

He looked at the clock, 6:50pm. His palms were sweaty, and his heart was beating a mile a minute. He closed his eyes and said a prayer that he could make it through this night without making a fool of himself.

There was a short rap on the door and then it opened and T breezed right on in, as if he lived there. "Hey Will… whoa dude… it looks like your closet exploded."

"Shut the hell up, T" Will said, looking at him expectantly, "What do you want anyway?"

"Just came by to see how you were holding up, since tonight is the big night." T said grinning.

"I'm fine." Will said, opening the door so T could exit.

"Ummm yeah you look it.." T said. "You may want to change your shirt, you have a tooth paste stain on the collar and besides the darker blue one makes your eyes stand out."

"Thanks I think." Will said, sighing as he closed the door, and headed back to the bathroom. He pulled on the darker blue shirt and looked in the mirror…. Surprised to see that T was right.

There was another knock on the door and T went to open it, Abigail stepped in the door. "Hey T!" she said, "Where's Will?"

"Hey" Will said coming from the bathroom… "What are you doing here?"

"Will, you look great!" she said smiling, "That shirt is perfect!"

"Uh, thanks!" Will said.

"Sonny is going to love it!" She assured him.

"You told her?" Will demanded, looking at T.

T threw his hands up, shaking his head no…

"Actually Ben told me" Abigail said laughing, "Sonny told him earlier."

"Oh!" Will said. "Sorry I am just really nervous."

"It's fine." Abigail assured him.

"What are you nervous for?" T asked, looking at him like he had grown another head… "I mean come on…. You've already been all up in his Kool aid."

Will flipped him the bird… "OUT!" he said pointing to the door. "Sonny will be here any minute."

T and Abigail left the apartment together. "Have a great time." Abigail called in her sing song voice. "Or maybe he was in your Kool Aid?" T said, "Care to elaborate on that Will?"

Will swung the door shut in his face. In a way T was right, they had already had a very interesting start. Will couldn't help but wonder if at the end of the night, he would end up in that same predicament. He sure wouldn't mind if that happened again.

7:30pm: Will was pacing the floor. He was beginning to think that Sonny wasn't coming, maybe since he owned his own business he thought he was too mature to be picking someone up at their dorm…. He started to regret not asking him if they could just meet at the restaurant. After all he hasn't seen him since the morning after the night they had spent together. Maybe Sonny had changed his mind… maybe he really was his own worst enemy and had wrecked his chances before they had even been on a first date.

7:35pm; Will was so busy berating himself, that the firm knock on the door caused him to jump. He smoothed out his shirt and pulled the door open. There was Sonny dressed in Black slacks and a deep purple button down. – God he looked fabulous…. Wait wasn't that…. He let his mind conjure up his glorious memories, yeah that seemed to be the same shirt…. But didn't he…

"Hi!" Sonny interrupted his thoughts. Will forced himself to meet Sonny's eyes. "Hey yourself." He said. He noticed that Sonny's hair was expertly crafted into that sexy as hell "I just rolled out of bed" look. It looked stiff and springy, but Will knew from experience that if he were to run his hand through it, it would be soft and silky.

"Sorry I am late!" Sonny said grinning. "Abigail and T were in the parking lot, and I swear if I didn't know better I would swear they have accepted jobs as reporters for the National Enquirer.

"Yeah, I know they were here too." Will laughed. "T is nosy by nature… he should have been born a girl… and well Abigail… is Abigail."

Sonny laughed and shook his head agreeing with Will. "Ready to go?" Sonny asked, "I have reservations for dinner at 8:15pm."

"Yeah, okay!" Will said he picked up his wallet, dropping it into his back pocket, and then grabbed his keys. He pulled the door shut behind him. They walked side by side down the two fights of stairs and then when they were in the lobby, Sonny reached over and took Will's hand to lead him out of the door on the south end of the lobby and over to his car. He opened the door for Will and waited until he was seated before closing the door softly.

Sonny got in the car and backed out of his parking spot, he drove toward the restaurant. "I was so worried about being late, that I forgot to tell you that you look great!" he said.

Will blushed at the compliment, he was grateful for the darkness of the car. "Thanks." He whispered. "So do you."

"Thanks" Sonny repeated.

"So where are we going tonight?" Will asked.

"I thought that we would go to the new restaurant that they just opened.. it is the one just outside of town."

"Great!" Will agreed, settling back into his seat."I heard it is awesome."

It wasn't long before Sonny pulled the car into the parking lot of the restaurant. I looked almost like a glass building sitting on the bank of the river. Sonny parked the car and got out, he came around and opened Will's door for him. He took Will's hand in his own, tugging him close. "I hope this is okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect!" Will said, smiling at him. That shirt kept grabbing his attention. He was almost positive that was the same shirt that Sonny had been wearing last week.

Sonny inclined his head toward the steps leading to the door, "Come on." Will pushed the thought aside again.

They walked in and Sonny went straight to the podium and gave his name. The hostess nodded and indicated that it would be a moment. She disappeared around a corner and was gone just a little longer than a minute and then she was back. She smiled and indicated that they should follow her. She led them to a secluded table in the back.

Sonny went over held out the chair for Will.

"Thanks," Will said, taking the seat.

When Sonny was seated in his own chair the hostess handed over two menus. "Your waiter will be with you shortly Mr. Kiriakis." She said before leaving them.

"WOW" Will said, "They already know you here."

Sonny laughed.. "Confession: This is actually my Uncle Vic and Aunt Maggie's newest restaurant." He said.

"Ahh." Will said "No wonder you are getting the preferential treatment." He looked around, they had the most private table in the room with what had to be the best view.

"Yes, family has its perks." Sonny said winking at him…

The waiter finally came and brought a bottle of wine to the table, he showed it to Sonny, who nodded and indicated that he should show it to Will for approval. Will glanced at the bottle… he didn't drink much so he wasn't familiar with many different Wines. He just nodded and the waiter opened the wine and filled their glasses.

"Are you ready to order Sir?" he asked, Sonny looked at Will and he nodded yes. They ordered their food, Will settled on the Filet Mignon and Sonny ordered the same.

"Very good Sirs, your meal will be out shortly." He said leaving them again.

"Soo" Sonny said, "Did you have a good week?"

Will nodded "It was good, what about yours?"

"Well…. Not as good as my weekend but I made it through." Sonny said teasingly.

Will blushed again. "Yeah about that…." He said. "I should probably tell you that I don't normally do things like that."

"Oh?" Sonny asked… "You mean the drinking part or the going home with strangers part?"

"Neither, actually, or both…." Will said… "I think all those shots must have really…. loosened me up."

"Well yeah, you were pretty uninhibited, that's for sure." Sonny agreed.

Will's blush deepened on his cheeks, "That had a lot to do with the drinks." **A vivid memory of Sonny shoved up against his apartment door, came to his mind. He was kissing Sonny's neck… he had been in such a rush to touch him…. Yeah he had ripped that shirt open…. The sound of the buttons hitting the floor echoed in his ears…** He closed his eyes and shook his head… "I am pretty sure that I am not usually so ummm…. Hands on"

"I wasn't sure but I got the feeling that maybe you don't usually drink a lot." Sonny said. "I am just glad that you were able to remember the night, we were mixing a lot of different alcohols."

"Umm yeah me too….. " Will said, as Sonny took a sip of his wine…

"It would have sucked not to remember my first time." Will said blushing again.

Sonny choked on his Wine, nearly spewing it across the table the minute those words registered in his brain.

He coughed and coughed, and finally had to excuse himself from the table. He hurried out of the restaurant, suddenly feeling like he needed to get some fresh air.

Will was at the table alone for several minutes, before Sonny reappeared and took his seat. "Sorry Will." He said. "I just needed a little air."

"It's okay." Will said. "I kinda got the feeling that I shocked you a little bit."

Sonny laughed… "Umm yeah a little" he said measuring a tiny space with his thumb and forefinger. When in reality Will had shocked the fuck out of him. Nothing about Will had screamed Virgin that night… He had dropped to his knees and sucked…..Well yeah…. Sonny pushed the thought from his mind, and focused on thoughts of cold showers.

"Sorry if I disappointed you!" Will said.

"What?" Sonny said. "Why, would you ever think that?"

The waiter appeared at the table and placed their dinner plates in front of them.

They both murmured their thanks and the waiter once again disappeared from the table. However neither of them made a move to pick up their forks.

"Will, answer me." Sonny said.

"I don't…. just…well you ran off when I said it."

"I was just caught off guard… **_a picture of Will, beneath him, his fists wrapped in the comforter on his bed, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, the only indication that he wasn't hurting Will was the steady stream of moans and sighs, Will had met him thrust for thrust, gripping his like a vise, milking him of every drop he had to give..._** I mean that night…. You sure didn't move like…. What I mean is, it didn't seem as if you had never done that before…" Sonny said, finally getting the words out.

Will held up three fingers, "Scouts honor" he said. "But thank you for saying that, it's good to know that It wasn't painfully obvious."

"So that was your first time period?" Sonny asked."Because I am telling you it wasn't obvious, painfully or otherwise."

The red stain on his cheeks came back… the "Yes" that he whispered was barely audible.

Sonny sensed that Will was highly uncomfortable with the conversation, and that was the last thing that he wanted. He picked his fork up and waited for Will to do the same. They ate their meal around small bits of inconsequential conversation.

After the meal and the plates had been cleared… the waiter offered a dessert menu and they both declined. Sonny paid the check and they exited the restaurant holding hands.

"What would you like to do now?" Sonny asked turning to Will. "We can go and see a movie, or we can go for a walk, or we can go to the club… " Sonny said winking at him.

"The club huh?" Will said smiling back at him. "Or we could skip the club and just go back to your place?" Will said boldly…. He surprised even himself… surely the wine hadn't gotten to him already.

Sonny opened his mouth… then closed it again… He led Will to the car and opened the door for him again. After closing the door he walked slowly around the car, breathing deeply… those few words from Will were enough to set his pulse racing… and as much as he wanted to take him up on that offer… He also had been thinking all week that he really wanted this relationship to go somewhere. The part of him that wanted to take Will back to his place and ravage him…. Reminded him that it could go somewhere…. Somewhere very pleasurable, while the sensible side argued that he had made a plan to wine and dine him.

He decided that he would let Will make the decision. He would just lay his cards out of the table and let Will decide how he wanted this to play out. He did hope that Will wanted to see him on a deeper level than just the mind blowing sex that they had, but he would let him chose.

Sonny opened the door and slid behind the wheel. He strapped on his seatbelt… mostly to make sure that he stayed on his own side of the car, but also for safety.

"Will, I am going to drive us to the club… and we can talk… and then we will see what happens, is that ok?" He said looking at Will to make sure that he was really alright with the plan.

Will looked at him and simply nodded.

Sonny maneuvered the car onto the highway and drove toward the club. While he drove he noticed that Will was awfully quiet. He was hoping that he hadn't made him too uncomfortable with the dinner conversation. He didn't know what to say and he didn't want to make things more awkward, so he just let the silence stretch out over the ride.

Will twisted in the passenger seat, there was a full moon tonight and the soft glow was just enough light that Will could see Sonny's profile, the dark stubble that covered his chin was just a little more than a 5 o'clock shadow and it was perfect, Will wanted to lay his hand against his cheek and feel the scratchiness against his skin. **The soft light glinting off of the buttons, reminded him again of ripping it open, shoving it out of his way, letting his greedy mouth and fingers explore Sonny's chest. The way that he had teased his tongue over his hardened nipples, came to mind, he could practically hear the moan that came from somewhere deep within Sonny's chest. He remembered the first taste of him on his tongue, and the feeling that he couldn't have Sonny inside him soon enough. **Jesus, if he didn't get these thoughts under control he wasn't going to be able to go with Sonny to the club, he was going to have a major problem that was going to need his immediate attention.

Somewhere along his trip down memory lane he had reached out and put his hand on Sonny's shoulder, his fingers had found their way beneath the edge of Sonny's collar. His fingers tracing random patterns on his skin. He noticed that Sonny's knuckles were tightened around the steering wheel, and he seemed to be taking deep breaths.

"Sorry…" Will said sheepishly, taking his hand away and laying it in his own lap.

"Hey!" Sonny said reaching over and grabbing that same hand, he tangled their fingers together. His decision made, regardless of the fact that he promised himself he was letting Will make the decision.

He drove straight to his apartment complex and pulled into his designated spot. When he killed the ignition, Will seemed to realize that they had stopped. He looked around, and his pulse kicked into overdrive when he realized where they were.

"I thought we were going to the club to talk?" He asked, his shy side deciding to make an appearance.

"We can." Sonny said, "It's just a walk across the street, remember?"

"Ummhmm" Will said. "Or we could just go inside and talk,"

"Will, we both know that if we go into my apartment, there is going to be a lot more than just talking going on." Sonny sais pointedly.

Will nodded, "Yeah, You're right." He rubbed his thumb along the side of Sonny's hand. "And you don't want that?"

"I do want that!" Sonny said, "More than I could tell you, I want that…."

"But?" Will asked, meeting his eyes.

"But, I thought about you all week, I thought about where you were, what you were doing. I found myself wanting to know how your day was going. And I realized that I like you Will, and I would really like to see if we can build a relationship."

"I would like that!" Will said smiling.

"Really?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded. "Of course, I thought about you all week too… I wanted to call you, or come by the club but I didn't want to make things weird.

"Soo let's go get a drink to celebrate!" Sonny said.

He got out and opened Will's door… "You're gonna spoil me like that!" Will teased him.

"What's the harm in that?" Sonny asked, taking his hand and leading him across the street and into the club.

Since it was a Thursday night, it wasn't crazy busy but it wasn't necessarily dead either. They walked in and took the corner booth, the one that would come to be known as Will's booth in the coming months. Sonny caught Ben's eye, once he finally drug them from Abigail to scan the club. He signaled for drinks and Ben said a few words to Abigail who disappeared into the store room where T was busy taking inventory for the weekend.

A few minutes later Will and Sonny were surrounded by T, Ben, and Abigail, who took one look at the pair and had it all figured out. Ben filled the shot glasses and handed them around.

T raised his glass…. "To Salems newest couple!"

"Cheers!" They all clinked glasses, The patron sliding down easy.

"I'm really happy for you guys!" Abigail said before she let Ben lead her off…

T picked up the extra shot glasses from the table, and pushed the bottle toward Sonny, "I'll just leave that in case you want another." He said as he started to walk away. He turned back to them, "Guess it was some really good kool-aid, either way huh Will?"

"Oh God!" Will groaned, his head dropping to the table….

"Do I even wanna know what he is talking about?" Sonny asked laughing.

"Definitely not!" Will said.

Sonny held the bottle up…. Silently asking Will if he wanted another shot.

Will nodded and pushed his glass to Sonny…. "No harm in that!"

I'll drink to that!" Sonny said filling the glasses to the rim!

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the addition to this story…. When I first imagined it… I left off on what I perceived as the end… but in the reviews you asked for more. I am sorry that it took me so long to work my way around to this. Hope it was worth the wait. (Joel, hope Sonny's reaction gave you a chuckle… I may not have done it justice LOL) **


End file.
